Only Your Heart Knows Why
by Todokanunegai
Summary: Sequel to 'More Than You Realize'. Three years has passed. What will happen when they meet again? Shounenai, angst, OOCness. Completed
1. Memories

This is the Sequel to More Than You Realize.  ^^ This probably isn't as good as More Than You Realize.  Go read it!  I'll try to make this as good as the other one.  And yes…Yami and Bakura will get together…eventually…….^________^

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Warning: Yaoi!  Don't like?  Then this is the time to turn back!

Couplings: Bakura/Malik(For Now),Yami/Bakura (Later), Seto/Ryou, Yuugi/Jou

Only Your Heart Knows Why:  Memories 

Bakura lay on his back, watching shadows play on the ceiling.  The house was eerily silent, except for his breathing and the soft snoring of the boy beside him.

Ryou had moved in with Seto six months ago, so he was left alone in the house.  Ryou had tried to convince him to move into the vast mansion also, but Bakura refused.  Though he had only been at the Kaiba mansion three or four times, the place held too many memories for him.  

Bakura closed his eyes, reprimanding himself silently as he felt tears well up.  He tried to fall asleep, but was unable to.

Insomnia.  Insomnia had plagued him for the last three years, especially around the holiday season in the winter.  

With a soft, frustrated growl, he sat up, placing his feet on the cold floor.  

Bakura reached over and opened the bottom drawer of the bedside table.  He reached inside and came out with a locked box.  Taking the key that hung on a chain around his neck, he unlocked the box.

He pulled out a smaller silver box and opened it slowly.  The object in the box glinted as the moonlight hit it.  It was a gold wristband, about two inches in width.  In the middle of it, inscribed in silver was a Y intertwined with a B.  Running along the top and the bottom of the wristband was an inscription:

--- Bakura, Merry Christmas koi.  I hope you think of me whenever you wear this even if I'm not around.  I love you with all my heart, for now, eternity and beyond.  I'm so lucky to be able to love you and to be love by you.  Forever and always, aishiteru.  Yami ---

Tears were brimming up in his eyes as he gazed at it.  Memories flashed through his head.  Smiling crimson eyes.  A deep rich laugh.  Wild tri-colored hair.  Hurt, betrayed eyes glaring at him.  Angry words.  Yami leaving.  

Bakura let the tears fall, careful to keep it from hitting the wristband. 

The boy beside him stirred.  Bakura quickly put the wristband back into the silver box, closing it and locking it back into the bigger box.  He placed the locked box back into the drawer.  

Long lithe arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against a lean body.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" A husky, sleep-filled voice asked him.  

"Nothing's wrong." Bakura said wiping his tears away.

"Koi, you're crying, tell me what's wrong." 

"Go back to sleep, Malik, I'm fine.  Just a bad dream."

Malik gave him a skeptical look, but the finality in Bakura's voice shut him up.

"Don't stay up to long," Malik kissed the top of Bakura's shoulder, before lying back down.

Bakura gave a small nod, staring intently at the wall.  A small snore moments later told him Malik had fallen back to sleep.  

A graceful young man appeared in front of him.  Familiar crimson eyes gazed back at him.  Lips curled up in a soft smile.

Bakura reached his hand out to touch him, but his hands only touched thin air as the figure disappeared.  It was a hallucination.  A mere hallucination.

"Damn it!" Bakura cursed, burying his face in his hand. 

"Why do you keep doing this to me, Yami?  Why do you keep haunting me?!" Bakura cried, his brown eyes glistening with tears.

Three years.  Almost.  Another twelve or so hours would make it exactly three years.

The clock read 4:15am.  

Yami sat on the sofa, staring out the window.  Snow was falling lightly outside.

In Yami's hand was a framed photo.  It was a rare one of him and Bakura.  It was taken when they had kissed under the mistletoe at Seto's Christmas party.  The memory brought a small smile to Yami's face.  But the smile turned into a frown, as he remembered what had happened a few short hours after the kiss.  

Angry tears flowered from his eyes.  The pain and betrayal he had felt and had tried so long to push away resurfaced.

He had left.  Left the town, with only Yuugi knowing where he went.  Of course, Jou, Ryou and Seto eventually found out.  

Yami had made them promise never to tell anyone where he as he tried to erased the memories.  The anyone he had specifically meant was Bakura.  

Bakura had gotten together with Malik, six months after he had left.  And they had been together for the last 2½ years.  

Yuugi had been reluctant to tell him this information, but Yami forced it out of him.

Yami laughed bitterly to himself. 

'He moved on a long time ago, Yami.  He's probably forgotten about what happened three years.  Why do you still bother crying over him?'

'You still love him, that's why.'

'Of course I don't love him!!  He betrayed me, why would I still love him?  He's happy with Malik.'

'But you do love him.  Don't lie.  You know you can never stop loving him, no matter what he does.'

"I hate him, damn it!  I hate him!" Yami yelled at the window, tears splashing on the framed photo.

'Liar.' That was the only statement before the voice in his head went silent.

"No…I don't love him.  I can't still love him." Yami said, shaking his head.

Yami's eyes landed on the card that sat on the end table.  It was an invitation.  To a Christmas party.  At Seto's.  One that Bakura would be attending.

"Can I face him again?  Should I go?"  Yami looked at the photo, his hands tracing the outline of Bakura's face.  

The deep midnight blue of the sky soon gave away to the bright colors of the morning.

Yami sighed, looking out the window. "Well…it's been three years…I can't avoid it forever."

Yami turned his attention back down to the photograph, "I guess I'll see you again, Bakura."

The calendar in Bakura's room and the one in Yami's living room had the same date encircled with the same caption.

December 25th.  Seto's Christmas Party.  7:30pm.

It was 5:30am on December 25th…14 hours till they would see each other again.  Memories, buried for three years, would once again resurface.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of the long first chapter.

That was bad…wasn't it?  Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will be better.

Well…um…review please and tell me if I should continue this…^^;;; ::runs off to update other stories::

© Todokanunegai 1-19-03


	2. Contemplations

Grr…am soooooooooooo mad… I typed up this whole chapter – a thousand somewhat words.  I go and save it and instead of saving it, the god damned computer erased the whole thing.  Grr….::kicks computer::  So blame the computer and writer's block if this chapter isn't that good.  It's coming out so late cuz my phone line hasn't been working and I have dial-up so I couldn't get online…--;;Well thank you for those who reviewed and on with the fic…Grr…::goes back to fuming::

Disclaimer: Do you think I actually own Yu-Gi-Oh?

Warning: Yaoi!  M/M.  Don't like?  Then this is the time to turn back!

Couplings: Bakura/Malik, Yami/Bakura, Seto/Ryou, Yuugi/Jou

Only Your Heart Knows Why: Contemplations 

"Seto."

"Hm?  What is it, koi?"

"Yami called this morning."

"Oh?  What did he call about?  To decline the invitation as he always does?"

"Actually, quite the opposite.  He accepted our invitation." 

"Are you serious?  Yami accepted the invitation?  That's surprising, he never accepted any invitations."

"I know and that's not all."

"What else is there?"

"Bakura called last night."

"He's coming, isn't he?  And Malik too?"

Ryou nodded.

"That's not good." 

"I know and I'm worried."

"Yami and Bakura in the same room…there will be some form of trouble.  It's been three years since they last saw each other.  Do they know?"

"That both of them are coming to the party?"

"Yes that.  Do they?"

"No."

"You didn't tell them?"

"Nope.  I'm sure they'd figure out that the other is coming to the party.  Or at least one of them probably realizes.  Anyway I want them both here.  I really want Bakura and Yami to get back together.  Malik is ok for Bakura, but Yami and Bakura are meant to be."

"It's not likely to happen anytime soon.  Malik doesn't seem likely to give Bakura up and Yami still claims to hate Bakura.  It'd take a miracle."

"Well, I can hope, can't I?  All I know is, something will happen.  Those two in the same room, something is always bound to happen."

"You have a good point there.  But don't get your hopes up."

"They broke up Christmas three years ago at a party like the one tonight, maybe they'll get back together tonight."

"One in about a million chances, Ryou.  You know Malik will fight tooth and nail for Bakura."

"Yes I know."

"The two are adults, they'll work something out themselves.  They'll be fine.  Don't worry yourself so much, Ryou." Seto leaned down to kiss him.

Ryou sighed, kissing Seto back.  _'I hope you're right, Seto.  I hope you're right.'_

Yami watched as Yuugi searched his room frantically.

"What are you looking for Yuugi?"

"The gifts I have for everybody!"

"Could it possibly be those bags beneath the chair?" Yami asked with faint amusement.

Yuugi stuck his tongue out at Yami. "I knew they were there…I just…um…oh never mind."

Yami laughed, Yuugi still hadn't changed on bit in three years.

Said hikari walked over to Yami and plopped down on the bed next to him, suddenly watching him with intense violet orbs.

"What is it Yuugi?" Yami asked as he leaned back onto the bed.

"What are you planning to do at the party?"

"Have fun and talk with the old group."

"I'm mean about Bakura.  He's probably coming."

"Nothing at all."

"You can't avoid him forever Yami."

"I'm not avoiding him, just not planning to talk to him."

"Yami…"

"Look, Yuugi, he's moved on.  I might as well. There is no need for me to talk to him.  It'll only cause trouble."

"You never know until you try."

"What's the point?  He's in love with Malik.  He's likely to have forgotten the whole incident." There was a trace of bitterness in Yami's voice.

"I'm sorry.  It's just that I'd prefer to see Bakura with you than with Malik.  Do you know how many times I have had to repressed the urge to hurt Malik when I see him?"

Yami laughed at this.

"It's not likely Bakura's forgotten."

"Well, it didn't take him long to get together with Malik.  He seems pretty happy."

"Bakura can hide his feelings well, Yami.  You know that."

"Yuugi, let's be realistic, there is no way Bakura will break up with Malik.  There's no way Malik will give up Bakura.  And I'm still angry with him.  Hate him, I'm not sure, but angry and betrayed, yes.  It took so much just to get me to come back to the city and attend that party."

Yuugi reached over and gave Yami a hug. "Things will be alright Yami and I know you and Bakura will get back together.  At least try and make it up with him.  Just talk to him and maybe forgive him.  Please? "

Yami sighed, but nodded reluctantly.  

"Great!" Yuugi smiled cheerfully, "Now where are those greeting cards?"

Yami watched as Yuugi started running around the room again.  '_Let's hope things will get better and not worse.  Forgive him?  Can I?'_

Bakura lounged on the couch flipping through the channels.

"Malik!"

"What?"

"What's taking you so long?"

"I have to look good!"

"But it's just a party!  And besides, you always look good."

"Thank you for the compliment!  And oh, yea, patience is a virtue, Bakura!"

"As if.  I'm not virtuous and neither are you!"

Malik ignored him.

Bakura sighed, going back to the TV.

He let his mind wandered to the party.  "Malik!"

"What now?!" 

"Do you know who's going to be at the party?"

"Same people who attended the party last year!"

"Oh." Bakura was slightly disappointed, but hid his disappointment.

So Yami wasn't going to be there.  Bakura whacked himself with the remote, muttering to himself, "Stop thinking about him.  He's probably forgotten about you."

"What did you say?" Malik asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing.  Malik, do I really have to go?"

"Yes.  Everything will be fine Bakura." Malik said draping his arms around Bakura's shoulders, "Everything's always fine at the party."

"I guess you're right, Malik." 

Bakura thought turn to the gold foiled package in his coat pocket.   Yami's Christmas present.  The one Yami never got a chance to open.  Bakura had been hoping to give it to him and apologize, but he hadn't seen even a hair of Yami since that Christmas.  

_'I can feel it, something's going to happen this Christmas.  With any luck, it'll be something good.  Well, only time will tell and if fate will have it, we'll meet again, Yami.  Hopefully things will turn out better than it did three years ago.'_

December 25th, 5:30pm.

2 hours remaining until they both will have to confront the past and each other.  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chappie. 

Was planning to finish this on the 27th (my birthday ^___^), but I was too lazy and my phone line didn't work so I didn't.  The whole chapter is different from the original second chap that got deleted, but whatever.  

So…Review please and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!

© Todokanunegai 1-29-03


	3. Again

^_^ Thanks for reviewing minna!  Now here's the next chapter.  It's going to be a long chapter…I'm sorry it took so long, I had written a draft of this copy, but I really disliked it so I rewrote it.  Then I got stuck…^^;;  But now I'm finally done.  Here's the chapter.   Hope you like!  

Disclaimer: Read the ones on the previous chapters.

Warning: Yaoi…don't like it?  Well go away. : p

Couplings: Bakura/Malik, Yami/Bakura, Ryou/Seto, Yuugi/Jou

Only Your Heart Knows Why:  Again

Yami walked down the street, heading toward the Kaiba mansion.  He was going to be late for the party.

But that fact didn't make him go any faster.  He wasn't in too much of a hurry to see Bakura again.  

And hopefully, if fate was kind, Bakura wouldn't be there.

Of course, fate had to choose this day to play games with him. 

Yami didn't notice the figure walking toward him.  

Both were too deep in thoughts to notice the other.   That is until they collided and landed on the concrete.

Yami mumbled a few curses as he got up, brushing himself off.

"Sorry about that.  I wasn't watching where I was going." Yami said.

The other person was speechless, gaping at him intently.

After several seconds of silence, Yami became annoyed and looked up.  

His eyes widen, mirroring the wide chocolate eyes that gazed back at him.

"Bakura?"

"Yami?"

Bakura stared into the haunting crimson eyes. 

They gazed at each other in shock.

Bakura quickly composed himself.  

"It's good to see you again.  It has been a long time hasn't it?" Bakura asked quietly.

"Yes it has, not long enough though." Yami said coldly, after he collected himself. 

Bakura recoiled.  

"Um…so what brings you here again after so long?"

"Seto's party."

"Oh, right." Bakura said sheepishly.

"I'm going to be late.  I'm assuming I'll see you at the party also."

Bakura nodded.

Yami turned to walk away. "Wait…Yami…"

"What?"

"Here." Bakura extended his arm to Yami, something in his hand.

Yami stared at the object, but did not take it.  It was a box wrapped in gold foil.

"What is it?" Yami knew well enough what it was.  He had seen it three years ago.  

"You're gift."

"I don't want it."

Bakura did not withdraw his arm.  "It's yours."

"Give it to someone who wants it.  Like Malik." Yami said scathingly.

"It was meant for you and only you." 

Bakura walked over, took Yami's hand and placed the gift in it.  

"Bakura!" Before Yami could hand the gift back, Malik ran up to them.

With a pleading look from Bakura, Yami pocketed the gift.

Malik wrapped an arm around Bakura, not noticing Yami. "What are you doing out here, koi?  Shouldn't you be inside?"

"Yeah…I…I met up with an old acquaintance."

"Who?" Malik turned, but Yami was gone.

Bakura shook his head, "No one.  Come on, let's go.  We'll be late."

"K." Malik was slightly skeptical, but didn't push it.  

They both stepped inside the gate, heading toward the house.

Yami walked into the living room, and was greeted enthusiastically.

"Hey, Yami, long time no see!" Jou greeted him with a slap on the back.

"Good to see you, Yami!" Ryou said.

Seto gave him a nod.

Yami smiled slightly. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Yep, about a year since we last visited you, Yami.  What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really,"

"Have you found someone special?" Jou teased.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Jounouchi, you're too nosy for your own good."

"Ehehe.  That's me."

"Do you, Yami?" Seto prodded.

"Yeah, Yami, is there anyone?" Ryou questioned.

Yami sighed.  It wasn't fair, he was being ganged up on.  "No.  There isn't anyone."

"I'm shocked, Pharaoh.  With your looks there is bound to be someone."

Yami flipped around and came face to face with Malik.

"Malik.  I'll take that as a compliment, but there isn't anyone." Yami said coolly.  

"You're missing out then." Malik smiled, wrapping an arm casually around Bakura's waist.  

Yami's face was blank, but he spared a glance at Bakura.

The white hair spirit was staring at the floor.  

"Seto, can you direct me to a guestroom?" Yami turned around to look at Seto again.

"Walk up the hall staircase.  And the room right in front of the stairs is a guestroom.  

"Thank you.  Please excuse me, Malik, Bakura.  I've had a long trip." Yami slipped past them and up the stairs.

Bakura felt Yami's gaze bore a hole through him.  He couldn't look up, he'd break if he met Yami's gaze.  Those crimson eyes held so much emotion that they'd drown him.  

Malik's arm tightened around him.  Bakura shifted slightly, moving as Yami brushed past him, walking toward the stairs.  

_'Coward.  You couldn't even face him.'_

_'Be quiet!  I didn't have to face him so I didn't.  Leave me alone.'_

_'Hah!  Chicken.   Coward.  Scaredy cat!'_  

_'Shut up!  What the hell am I even talking to you for?  You don't exist!  I must be going crazy...'_

_'And so you must.  Go after him, you baka!'_

Bakura was torn between going after Yami and staying in the room, listening as Malik talked with everyone else.  

In the end, he stayed and listened.  

Yami stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.  

The next thing he did, was to throw himself on the bed.  That invoked a groan as something jabbed into his side.

"What the…?" There was nothing on the bed, but when he laid back down, he continued to feel the jabbing at his side.  

He searched his jacket, which he still had on, and came across the box.  

He had forgotten about it.  

Yami sat up on the bed looking at the box.  Now that he had had time to look at it closely, Yami noticed that the gold wrapping was worn, the edges slightly ragged.  It looked as if it had been in a pocket for the last three year, which unbeknownst to Yami, it had been.

For a minute, all Yami did was glance at it.  Then he slowly unwrapped it, revealing a black velvet case.

Some cleared their throat.  Yami's head snapped up.  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End.

Muahahha….cliffhanger…^______^….well tune in for more…

Review please.  ^-^

© Todokanunegai 2-15-03


	4. Truth

4th chapter already.  ^_^…did anybody take a guess at who was at the door?  Well…read to find out.  

Disclaimer:  Why?  Why do I have to do this every chapter?  

Warning: Yaoi……

Couplings: Malik/Bakura, Bakura/Yami, Jou/Yuugi, Seto/Ryou

Only Your Heart Knows Why: Truth

Yami glanced at the figure, eyes locking with two chocolate orbs. 

Yami looked unsure for a minute, then smiled slightly.

"May I come in?"

Yami nodded.

"What is that?"

"This?" Yami asked holding up the case.

"Yes."

"I think you know better than I do."

"Now what would make you think that?"

Yami gave him a pointed look.

"Ok…maybe I do."

"So what are you doing up here?"

"I thought you might like some company."

"What about everyone else?"

"They'll be fine without me for a bit.  So aren't going to open it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, you've gotten as far as unwrapping it.  Might as well open it."

Yami nodded, turning his attention back to the case in his hand.  The velvet felt silky to the touch.

"Go on, open it."

He slowly opened the box, unsure of what to expect.

The content of the box caused Yami to gasp.    

It was a necklace.  An oval locket made of white gold to be precise.  Engraved in yellow gold were a Y and B in cursive.  On the back, also engraved in yellow gold was one word.  _Forever_. 

Tears welled up in Yami's eyes as he opened up the locket.   It held  two pictures, one of Yami and a rare one of Bakura smiling.  

"It's beautiful…" 

"It was quite costly, but he was so intent of getting it for you."

Yami clutched the locket tightly in his hand. "But that doesn't matter now, does it, Ryou?"

"You still love him, don't you?" Ryou asked sitting down on the floor in front of Yami.

Yami was silent.  

Ryou took that as his answer.  "You saw the kiss…?"

"Yes.  More than I needed to." Bitterness laced his voice.

"I did also, and I can why you would have been angry with what you saw.  But I saw more than you did."

"And what did you see that I didn't see?"

"Remember that spot you two kissed under when you guys walked in that Christmas?"

Yami nodded.

"It was the same spot that Malik and Bakura kissed."

"I still don't get the point you're trying to make."  
Ryou groaned in frustration. "The mistletoe.  They were kissing under the mistletoe."

Yami's eyes widened.  

"Now you understand why they were kissing?  He was reluctant, but was convinced into it by Malik.  Can't you forgive him?"

The shock quickly disappeared, "Yes.  But no…I can't forgive him."

"Why not?"

"Because there's no point in forgiving him.  He could care less."

"He does care."

"He's too occupied with Malik to care."

"Yami, just because he's with Malik doesn't mean he doesn't care.  I know Bakura, he's still in love with you."

"Don't try to make me feel better, Ryou.  It's a hopeless cause.  He's moved on with his life, and I'm trying to move on with mine." Yami said fiercely. 

"So why are you running away from the past?  To move on, you have to confront it, try to understand it and learn from it." 

"I'm not running.  There's nothing to run from."

Ryou laughed, "Denial, Yami.  It might help ease the pain for a while, but eventually it'll hurt you far more than what you are denying.  You're digging yourself into a hole deeper than the one you're already in."

Yami stood up and slipped on his jacket.  Yami looked at Ryou, who was giving him a look that was a mix between sadness, pleading and annoyance.  

Yami unclenched his hand and dropped the necklace in Ryou's lap.  "Give it back to him for me."

Yami walked out of the room.

"You're running again, Yami."

This time, Ryou didn't get an answer.  He sighed.

Ryou got up and walked outside.  

"Go after him." Ryou said simply to the figure in the shadow.

"But…"

"Go, Bakura. Don't let him slip through your fingers once again.   I'll cover for you." Ryou handed him the locket and walked downstairs, back to the living room.  
Bakura stared at the locket in his hand, unsure of what to do.  He finally put he locket in his pocket and walked down the stairs.  

"Bakura's not feeling too well, so he's getting some rest.  He said he doesn't want to be bother." Bakura heard Ryou telling this to the group.

Bakura silently thanked Ryou as he slipped unnoticed out of the mansion.  

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter.

^_^ Bet you thought that it was Bakura, right?  Heh, it was Ryou.  Stupid stubborn Pharaoh, running away from his problems again.  

Yami: You enjoy making me suffer, don't you?

Course!  It's no fun just to get you two together without any trouble.

Bakura: And they said I was evil.  You have major problems, Todo.

I know ^ ^.  You're not evil, 'Kura.  You're just insane. 

Bakura: --;;…like you're not.

Hush… don't tell the readers that!

Review please!!

© Todokanunegai 2-17-03


	5. Eternity

Ok…this is the fifth chapter and a long chapter this will be.  So I'm going to make this short.

Disclaimer: Nope…never did and probably never will…

Warning: Shounen-ai and slight Kleenex warning.  

Only Your Heart Knows Why: Eternity

Bakura was trying really hard to not smash the Sennen Ring against the concrete of the sidewalk.  He had been trying to locate Yami with the Ring, but so far he had only been led back to the Kaiba mansion, to Yuugi.  It seemed that somehow Yami had managed to block the Ring from detecting where he was.  

'_Damn that Pharaoh!'_

With a growl, he slipped the Ring back under his sweater and resorted to walking around. 

This year, unlike the previous ones, had no snow at all.  Not even flurries.  The night was a clear one, the stars were shining and there was a slight nip in the air.  It would have been mistaken for autumn except the trees had lost all their leaves.  

Bakura stopped walking.  He vaguely noticed he was in front of his house, the one he used to share with Ryou. 

But that wasn't what caught his attention.  

It was the tree sitting in the front yard.  Unlike all the other trees, this one still had its leaves.  It was a strange tree.  Three years ago, in the fall and winter, it was in full bloom, but after that Christmas, its blossoms all fell of, except for a stray one or two.  It did not grow back until six months later.  But at that point, half the tree was in bloom, the other half, barely alive.  And that was the way it had been for three years.  On Christmas of each year, it had always been bare, but this year, it still had its leaves.  The leaves looked as they were going to fall off any second, but stubbornly they refused to.  

"Have you ever wonder why this tree acts the way it does?" A voice asked from behind him.

Bakura turned around.  Yami stood watching the tree, as if seeing right through him.

Unsure of what to say, Bakura nodded. 

"This tree use to have only white blossoms, if you remember and its cycle was like that of every other tree.  But after that day I comforted you, red blossoms started appearing in a corner of the tree.  For a few months, the blossoms became dark gray, almost dead, but not falling.  That was the months we avoided each other.  When we finally got together, the tree became alive again.  When it did, there were white and red blossoms mingling and intertwined through out the whole tree.  And that was the way it stayed.  For a short while.  After I left, there were only two blossoms left, a red one and a white one.  But they were at separate ends of the tree.  Am I right?"

Bakura nodded a confirmation. 

"Six months later, though, the tree began blooming once again and it stayed in bloom throughout all the seasons.  But only half the tree was in bloom with white blossoms.  The other half was almost dead with only a single red blossom left.  But for one day every year, on Christmas, the trees would lose all its blossoms and then the next day, it would return.  Except for this year.  This year, the tree still has leaves, red and white ones.  Ready to fall, but still refusing to.  As if waiting for a choice to be made for it."  

Bakura stared at Yami in confusion as the spirit calmly finished talking.

"All I'm getting here is that the tree just changes colors and dies in a pattern, throughout the year."

Yami gave a sigh. 

"The trees represent us, our emotions.  When the red and white blossoms mingled it represent our love and connection to each other.  Now, the tree has been blooming white because you are in love and happy.  But only half because the tree represents both of us.  The other half was almost dead because I hated you.  The red blossom that was alone represents the part of me that still loved you."

Understanding shown in Bakura's eyes, followed shortly by curiosity.

"So why is there white and red leaves now instead of blossoms?"

"Think of it like a crossroad.  It can go in one of two directions.  The leaves could fall off.  And when it blooms again, it will only have white blossoms.  Or the leaves can change into red and white mingling and intertwined blossoms again.  Which path do you wish for it to take, Bakura?"

"I want it to turn back to red and white blossoms." Bakura said, having finally grasped the full idea of what the tree represent.

"But it won't."

"We can make it work, damn it!  I still love you, Yami."

Yami laughed at Bakura's words.

"What is so damn funny?" Bakura demanded.

"We can work this out?" Yami laughed coldly. "You dream so big, Bakura.  You've always been good at getting what you want.  But even you can't manipulate the course of destiny."

"Why are you doing this, Yami?" Bakura asked quietly.

"What exactly am I doing?"

"You're giving up so quickly.  You're not even trying.  You're not giving our love another chance."

"You have not gotten those flashbacks, have you?"  
"What are you talking about?"

"Malik, he must have use the Sennen Rod to erase your memories of those dreams."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakura yelled.

"For the last few months, I've been getting dreams, flashbacks rather, of Ancient Egypt."

"So?  You and I always got them.  What's so special about these flashbacks?"

"They're flashbacks of **our** past.  We were in love.  Forbidden it was, as you were a Tomb Robber and I, the Pharaoh.  We defied all the rules and were so happy.  But like the present time, we were broken apart, our love shattered to pieces." Yami's voice filled with sadness and anger.

"That was in the past.  It doesn't matter anymore!  We can start over again."

"Don't you get it, Bakura?!  Destiny is replaying itself!  We weren't meant for each other in the past and we aren't meant for each other now.  Love between the Pharaoh and a Tomb Robber could and can never be."

"But I still love you.  So much that it hurts." Bakura pleaded, tears falling down his face.

"Do you now?  I'm sorry, Bakura, but I have to doubt your love." Yami smiled sadly, walking over to Bakura.  

Placing a hand on Bakura's arm, Yami kissed him softly.  Then he pushed Bakura away and turned around.

"Our kiss has lost its spark and so has our love. Time has run out on us.  It's time to let go.  Your destiny is intertwined with someone else's, not mine."

"Do you still love me?" Bakura whispered.  

"No, I don't." Yami said firmly, not giving away any indication of the pain in his heart or the tears slipping down his face. 

"Then I guess this is it, isn't it?  The leaves are going to fall."                  

"Yes.  When they fall, the blossoms that bloom will be white intertwined with lavender.  To represent you and Malik.  Your destinies are intertwined."

There was a momentary pause as Yami tried to force his voice to stop wavering.

"The Sennen Puzzle now belongs to you."

Bakura looked down and for the first time, noticed the puzzle around his neck.

Yami's voice cracked.  "You will have no recollection of me.  No one, but Yuugi will."

Bakura's eyes widen in shock.  "You can't possibly do this, Yami!"

"It is for the best.  Everyone can move on with their lives without worrying about me.  And Bakura…?"

"Yes?"

"I lied.  I do love you.  So much that I'll do anything to make you happy.  And since you are happy being with Malik, I won't interfere with destiny.  With me gone, you can be happy without feeling guilt and regret.  I wish you eternal happiness, Bakura.  I'm so sorry.  I love you."

"Yami…" A flash of gold was the last thing Bakura saw.

_"Goodbye."_

Bakura rubbed his eyes as he got up form the bed in the guestroom.  

"I must have fallen asleep." He yawned, stretching.

He didn't notice the small item that slipped out of his jacket.  Nor did he pay any heed to the Sennen Puzzle dangling from his neck.  

No one in the living room paid any attention to the Puzzle when he walked into the room.  To them, Bakura had always had it.

"Hey koi.  Feeling better?"

"Yeah.  I just had a headache before. Nothing too bad, Malik." Bakura walked over to him.

"Ok then," Malik said, kissing him.

"Ready to exchange presents?" Ryou asked cheerfully.

"Yeah!"

Bakura turned to Yuugi who was watching him intently.

"What's wrong, Yuugi?"

"Oh, nothing.  I was just spacing out." Yuugi smiled.

"Alright then." But when Bakura turned away, the smile turned to a frown.

_'No one remembers.  He has forgotten everything too.'_

The moonlight shown into the guestroom, reflecting off the forgotten object that laid on the bed.  It was a locket of white and yellow gold, twinkling in the moonlight.

There was a soft breeze and the balcony door creaked open quietly.

A hand gently picked up the locket.

Moments later the locket and the shadowy figure in the room disappeared without a trace.

The balcony door was shut and the room was once again still.

The red and white leaves had fallen to the ground and were scattered by the wind.  White and lavender blossoms began to appear.

The silver box in the bottom drawer of Bakura's desk remained locked and forgotten.  The only key to the lock had disappeared.  And without the key, the box refused to open.  What it contained was forever forgotten by the world.  Forever locked away.  

All traces of Yami had disappeared.  Only Yuugi remembered and only Yuugi knew what had happened.  Only he knew the sacrifice that was made out of love.

In a dark and desolated corner of the Shadow Realm, a crimson eyed spirit watched, through a long silver mirror, the happenings of the mortal world. 

His attention turned to the opened locket in his hands, staring at the smiling face of the brown eyed spirit in the picture.

He watched the same brown eyed albino talking and laughing in the mirror.  There was love in his brown eyes for his golden haired, amethyst eyed lover.

"You've forgotten."

A bittersweet smile graced the lips of the spirit.  At tear escaped his crimson eyes. "At least you're happy…"

The tear fell through the bottomless darkness of the Shadow Realm.

Falling for eternity and beyond.

Waiting for someone to catch it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Story.

WOOHOO!! I'm done!! Finally! That was long, ne?  Sorry for writing so much about the tree.  But it was need somewhat. ^^V

Eep…don't hurt me! ::ducks from flying items and hides::  If you want me to, I'll write a happier, alternative ending.

But…only if I get at least 10 reviews asking me for an alternative ending. :-þ

  
So, if you want a happier ending, REVIEW!!  Till next time! Ja. ^_^

© Todokanunegai 3-2-03


	6. Alternate Ending: Together

Sorry for taking so long. Finished the fic…then when I finally got around to putting it up, my disk wouldn't work so I had to rewrite the whole thing T-T. Oh well, here's the alternate ending. Read the ending, there's a lil preview of the sequel to the original ending that I'm writing . Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: In my dreams. Only.

Warning: Shounen-ai… Don't read if you are going to complain. I've already warned you…many many times.

Only Your Heart Knows Why – Alternate Ending: Together

Bakura followed the direction the Sennen Ring was tugging him toward.

As he walked things began to look extremely familiar. Suddenly he found himself in his front yard.

He frowned. Why did the Ring lead him here? No one was around.

Bakura stood in bafflement, unsure of what to do.

When he had left the Kaiba mansion, he had started heading toward the Game Shop, as that was most likely where the Pharaoh would have been.

But the Ring tugged him in the other direction. And that was how he ended up here.

A soft rustling from the tree caught his attention.

"Who's there?"

His only reply was the sound of a thud on the ground. It sounded like someone or something had jumped from the tree.

The Ring was pointed exactly in the direction the sound came from.

Bakura walked cautiously over to the tree, uncertain what he would find.

He found Yami sitting against the tree.

Bakura stopped in his tracks, afraid to say anything.

"What are you doing here?" Yami asked without turning around.

"I came to apologi-…" Bakura started.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You did nothing wrong."

"Yami, please…"

Yami interrupted him.

"You want me forgive you." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Yes."

"I can't."

It was Bakura's turn to ask. "Why?"

"Because there is nothing to forgive…"

"But…"

"And my forgiveness is not what you are really asking of me."

Bakura looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You want my love."

Silence fell as Bakura pondered. Yami sat quietly, his breathing faintly labored.

"Yes…"

Yami broke out in harsh laughter.

"What is so hilarious?" Bakura demanded.

"You want my love. But how can you expect my love when your heart is with another?"

"But…I do love you."

"No, Bakura." Yami shook his head. "You are not in love, just merely infatuated with the one who got away."

"I know what I feel Yami. And I do love you."

Yami looked up at Bakura, crimson eyes piercing. "Then answer me this Bakura. Who do you love more? Me or Malik?"

"I…" Bakura was silent.

A bittersweet smile made its presence on Yami's lips.

"Having trouble deciding Bakura?" Yami scoffed.

Bakura did not reply, deep in thoughts.

"Remember Bakura. You can have one or the other. But you can't have both."

Yami stood up, leaning his weight against the tree.

Bakura snapped out of his daze and frowned, something didn't seem right with Yami. "Yami, are you alright?" He asked, walking closer to him.

"Get away from me!" Yami snapped sharply. His voice softened. "I'm fine."

"You're hiding something." Bakura stated. He didn't know what was wrong, but he sensed something was.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." Yami said stubbornly.

"Get away from the tree." Bakura instructed.

"Why? I like it fine here."

"So I was right, something is wrong."

"Nothing's wrong."

"Prove it."

"I don't need to prove anything to you, Bakura." Yami bit out.

"I won't leave you alone until you prove to me you are alright."

"Fine." Yami pulled his weight off the tree.

Bakura saw Yami wince as he shifted his weight onto both legs.

"What happened to your leg?"

"Nothing."

Bakura walked over to Yami, who tried to back away. "I'm fi- Ow…damn it."

"You hurt your leg when you jumped, didn't you?"

"Nothing happened to my leg." Yami insisted. "Its…"

He was push to the ground, away from the tree, his weight landing on his left leg. "Ouch, what the hell was that for?"

"Get up."

"What?"

"Get up." Bakura said, look at Yami coldly.

Yami glared at Bakura as he tried to stand up on his right leg. He was only successful in inducing more pain in his leg.

The coldness disappeared from Bakura's face as he kneeled down by Yami.

"I'm sorry…but you're so stubborn sometimes." Yami watched as Bakura checked his leg.

"You never answered my question, Bakura."

Bakura looked at him. "I love you."

"Bakura…"

"I do. Just believe me."

"How can I?"

"I'd do anything for you Yami. I'd give my life. Everything. Just to see you happy." Bakura turned his eyes back to Yami's leg.

"Ba-"

"No broken bones, but you twisted your ankle. Let's go inside the house." Bakura helped Yami stand up. "Lean on me. I'll help you walk."

Yami leaned against Bakura, taking care to avoid putting any weight on his right leg.

They walked silently to the house.

Bakura watched Yami as he watched the fire. "Yami."

"Hm…?"

"How's your ankle?"

"It feels better, thank you."

"Oh, that's good." Bakura swallowed.

"Do you still love me, Yami?"

He was answered with another question. "Do you love Malik?"

"N-…"

"Truthfully."

"Yes…I do."

"I don't want to hurt anymore, Bakura. I've spent the last three years with more sleepless nights than I can count. I wanted to come back here. But I couldn't because seeing you with him brings me more pain than I want to feel. So I hated you. I tried to forget you. I couldn't, not without the stabbing pain in my heart from knowing you were with someone else. And that you've forgotten me."

Bakura got up suddenly and walked up the stairs.

Yami sighed. _'He won't leave Malik. He loves him too much.'_

A silver box appeared in his view. Yami looked up in surprise. "What's this?"

Bakura handed him a key and sat down next to him on the couch. Yami opened the lock. Inside it was another box.

Tears brimmed in Yami's eyes when he saw the wristband. "You kept it."

"I didn't forget you. I couldn't. You were my life. My everything."

"Malik…"

"I love him, yes. But he doesn't really love me."

"What do you mean?"

"Malik did it to spite you. He hated you. It was revenge for him. To him, it's fun and games. He cared for me, but not enough to love me."  
"If you knew that, why did you…?"

"Because I needed someone. And Malik was there. I grew to love him. He was someone I could lean on. Though his intentions weren't true, he was always there when I needed him."

Yami buried his face in Bakura's shirt. "I hate you, Bakura! I hate you! Why can't I ever get away from you? Why? Why do I still love you? You've caused me so much pain, yet I still love you. Why? "

Bakura wrapped his arms tightly around Yami and burying his nose in the tri-colored hair. "I'm sorry that I've caused you so much pain. I never meant to. Please, forgive me. Please, let me in again."

"Why do I still love you?" The spirit of the puzzle sobbed.

"I don't know. Only your heart knows why. Only it knows why."

"I love you so much that I hate you. Don't leave me again, Bakura, please, don't ever leave me again."

"I won't. Nothing can make me go. I'll always be here from now on."

Yami and Bakura clung tightly to each other, neither wanting to let go.

Malik watched the sleeping pair on the couch from the doorway. He felt no bitterness or anger toward Bakura. Or Yami either.

He had known when Bakura had left the mansion. He had suspected when Ryou said Bakura wasn't feeling well.

Malik had not been surprised to find him with Yami. He had come to say goodbye.

"Well, they seem content, don't they?" Malik leaned into the arms that wrapped around his waist.

"Yes they do. I regret breaking them up."

"Vengeance can make you do dumb things. Come on, we should go."

"Yes." Malik pulled away and walked over to Bakura. He placed a letter on the table. Malik watched Bakura fondly before leaning over and kissing him lightly on the forehead. "Goodbye."

He walked over to where his love was waiting. "We can leave now."

They walked out the door, locking it behind them. Malik slipped his key under the doormat then straightened up.

"Aishiteru, Mariku." Malik smiled turning to his Yami.

"I love you too, Malik." They shared a gentle kiss on the doorstep before walking away.

Bakura awoke groggily as the sun shone throw the window, disturbing his sleep.

He smiled as he watched Yami asleep against him.

Bakura noticed the letter on the desk and reached over to get it, trying not to awaken Yami.

"Hm…what's that?" Yami asked, stretching slightly.

"Morning. It seems to be a letter."

"Who's it from?"

"Malik." Bakura felt Yami flinched slightly and wrapped a comforting arm around Yami's waist.

He read the letter out loud.

Dear Bakura,

I am writing to inform you that I am returning to Egypt to finish some work.

I never loved you. I'm sure you knew that. You have been a great friend and a great koi. But love is not with you.

Thank you for everything you've done for me. You've been there for me when I was in need.

I apologize to you and to Yami for all the pain I've caused both of you. My vengeance against Yami got the best of me. Please forgive me.

I wish you two the best of luck and happiness. Ra bless you two.

You will always be my best friend, Bakura and hold a place in my heart and memories.

We will meet again and this time, maybe both of us will be happy.

Sayonara. And Mariku says hi and goodbye also.

Your friend,

Malik

Bakura smiled.

Yami blinked. "Malik and Mariku?"

"Yes."

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"What are you smiling about?"

"Things are finally going upwards. Everyone is content."

Yami looked up at Bakura. "I don't really care at the moment. I just want to be with you forever."

"Nothing will tear me away from you again." Bakura kissed Yami gently. "Here."

Bakura pulled the locket over Yami's head and fastened it. "It's finally where it was meant to be. And so am I."

Outside the tree in the yard bloomed with red and white blossoms, intertwined like the pair on the couch.

The sun was out, reflecting off the snow.

Everything was where they belong. And love made everything right again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of fic.

Well, how did you like it? It wasn't too bad was it?

© Todokanunegai 3-22-03


End file.
